After School
by Pineapple55
Summary: AU. Sesshomaru is upset one day so Inutaisho and Naraku help cheer him up. InuTSess, NarSess. Warnings inside.


_**WARNING **__(this story will contain the following)_: homosexual relationships, sex scenes, incest, major OOCness, pwp (no real plot), uke Sesshomaru

Inutaisho/Sesshomaru with some Naraku/Sesshomaru, pre-established relationship exists.

_22 December 2013_: At the moment, this story has 69 favorites. Lawl. I'm not immature. I swear.

One more thing I'd like to note: Out of all my one-shots, this is the one with the most faves. And that makes me happy because Inutaisho/Sess (and Naraku/Sess as well) isn't _nearly_ as popular as pairing Sesshomaru up with his brother. So I'm glad people enjoy this couple. Besides, I never understood why sibling incest was cool but Sesshomaru with Inutaisho is crossing some imaginary line…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I make no profit from this

* * *

_After School_

Sesshomaru opened the front door of the house he shared with his father. He was upset because he hadn't been accepted to the college he wanted to go to. He was in his last semester of high school now.

Inutaisho and his best friend Naraku walked into the living room as the teen set his things down. Inutaisho immediately picked up on his son's mood and grew concerned.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. How was school?" he asked.

"Fine," the boy muttered.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up with disappointed eyes. "I didn't get accepted…"

His father knew what he meant. "Aw, Sessh." He sat next to his son. "I'm sure you'll get into one of the other schools."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sesshomaru was sad over this because he felt stupid and worthless now. He had never really been the best in school and had struggled at times. But in high school he tried hard to do well and was determined to get into a good college. Now that they said he wasn't accepted…it didn't matter about the other schools, those colleges were easy to get into. It didn't prove that he had worked his ass off.

Inutaisho hugged his son. Now he felt bad because he had to leave. "You might not have gotten into your first choice, but I'm still proud of you. You worked so hard and didn't give up when other people would have. You're one of the few people in our family who is actually going to college and didn't drop out. Be proud of that."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tight around his father and nuzzled his neck. "Thanks…"

Inutaisho stayed with him for a little bit before he had to get up. His son looked up at him questioningly.

"I have to go run an errand real quick," the older male explained. "I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Oh…alright." The boy's gaze then flickered over to Naraku. "Are you going with him?"

"Nope," the man answered. "I'm staying with you." He winked at Sesshomaru.

After Inutaisho left, Naraku sat next to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"Man, fuck that school," Naraku said. "If you want, I'll burn the whole place down."

"Haha, thanks but I don't think so," Sesshomaru chuckled. He rested his head on the older man's shoulder. "You think I'm smart, right?"

"Hell yeah. Smarter than me, that's for sure…"

"But that's not really saying anything."

Naraku grinned and playfully smacked his friend. "Ass."

"You like this ass though."

He smirked and snaked his hand down to grope Sesshomaru's backside. "Heh, true." He leaned his head down to the boy's ear so he could whisper. "Let me make you forget about all that school business for now. I'll make you feel real good."

Sesshomaru shivered as the man's breath ghosted over his ear. "Please do," he murmured.

With consent given, Naraku brought his lips to Sesshomaru's in a gentle kiss. It soon turned into something deeper though. Naraku guided the boy down to the carpeted floor. He pushed him lightly so that he was on his back then went over to one of the drawers.

"What are you getting?" Sesshomaru said, slightly breathless from the kiss.

Once Naraku grabbed the item, he held it up for the other male to see. He smirked when Sesshomaru groaned.

"Naraku, I don't want to be teased this time…"

"I'm not doing it to tease ya, sexy." He then went back over to the boy and pulled his pants down to his knees. Once he was exposed, Naraku slipped the cock ring he had around Sesshomaru's penis. "I just want you to last longer."

Before the boy could say anything in response, the older man covered his lips with his own. As they kissed, the black-haired male took Sesshomaru's pants and boxers completely off then pulled back to strip him of his shirt. He stared lovingly at the boy's body. His eyes eventually met Sesshomaru's and they stayed locked while Naraku undressed himself.

"Like something you see?" Naraku asked with a smirk. He sat between the teen's legs and wrapped his fingers around Sesshomaru's dick. He stroked him until he had a full erection then leaned down to whisper. "You ready to feel good?" His wicked tongue darted out to trace the shell of his ear.

Sesshomaru nodded and splayed his legs wide. Naraku grabbed some lube that was always in the house and poured some over Sesshomaru's entrance. He pushed his fingers inside the boy to spread it. Sesshomaru didn't need much preparation anymore so he rubbed the lube onto his own cock and positioned himself. The older man started sucking and nibbling on Sesshomaru's neck as he pushed his erection deep inside him. The smaller one groaned in delight as their bodies joined.

"Naraku, please move," he begged.

The older male pulled out nearly all the way then slammed into the boy. Within a couple thrusts, he had Sesshomaru arching his back and crying out. The black-haired man knew the other's body well, it never took him long to find Sesshomaru's sweet spot and make him writhe in ecstasy. The boy loved feeling his friend's cock moving in and out of him, he never got tired of it. Naraku continued plunging inside the youth, he was so hot and tight and his moans were incredibly sexy.

"Ah! M-more, harder!" Sesshomaru cried out.

"What are the magic words?" Naraku teased.

"Please! Please, fuck me harder!"

Sesshomaru nearly screamed when the man picked up the pace and drove in with more force. His prostate was being slammed into with every drive of Naraku's hips. He was actually glad for the cock ring he was wearing. He would have cum by now without it but instead it was allowing him to enjoy this even longer.

Naraku heard the door that led out to the garage open and knew what that meant. Sesshomaru would be in for more of a treat, the boy loved it when someone watched him getting fucked. He was too distracted by Naraku's pounding though to hear his father walk in.

Inutaisho already knew what was going on when he was in the garage, his son never was a quiet lover. He went in and leaned against the doorway to the living room. Sesshomaru's expression was one of pleasure, very different from how Inutaisho had left him. His eyes drifted down to the swollen cock with a ring strangling it. He unconsciously licked his lips and his own dick started rising. The boy was too sexy for his own good.

"I see you two are having a good time," he chuckled.

Naraku didn't look at him since he already knew he was standing there but Sesshomaru's gaze snapped over. Two pairs of golden eyes met and Sesshomaru could've sworn his own dick became just a little harder. As Naraku continued to ram into him, Sesshomaru moaned and cried out but just couldn't take his eyes off his father's. Arousal and pleasure burned through his veins as Naraku kept driving into him and hitting his sweet spot continuously. If this kept up, Sesshomaru would cum soon.

That wasn't what Naraku wanted though. He felt his own release almost within reach and started pressing as deep as he could into Sesshomaru's tight body. The cock ring that the boy wore was to make him last longer which meant Inutaisho would be able to have a round too. Sesshomaru always did cum hardest when he and Inutaisho teamed up on him.

"I don't normally do this…" Naraku panted into the boy's ear. "But don't worry, your daddy will finish you off." The dark-haired man then came with a deep groan.

Even with the cock ring, when Sesshomaru felt Naraku releasing inside him he almost came himself. He let out a long moan. Naraku was still for a short time and Sesshomaru just waited, panting. The older man pulled out and then Sesshomaru saw his father kneeling down. Inutaisho had already stripped without him even noticing. As soon as Naraku moved, Inutaisho got between his son's still spread legs.

"Come on, fuck me!" Sesshomaru hurried. His cock was straining to release.

"Now that's not how it's supposed to be. You don't order me around, I think you have our positions switched," the older male teased.

"Please, daddy! Fuck me!"

Inutaisho would have teased him more but neither of them was really up for it right now. "Good boy…" he said before pressing his cock inside his son.

He didn't hesitate as he began ramming into Sesshomaru's tight ass. Inutaisho set a quick delicious pace. A high whine escaped Sesshomaru and his back arched. It turned his father on even more, something the older man thought had been impossible right now. He made sure to hit the boy's prostate every single time. Sesshomaru absolutely loved feeling his father's thick cock move inside him, it was mind-blowing. As Inutaisho moved in and out of him, he writhed on the carpeted floor. He was panting hard while his fingers dug into the rug beneath him.

Naraku smirked as he finally moved from the couch he had been watching them from. He positioned himself so that Sesshomaru's head was in his lap. He looked down and caught eyes with the boy. He stroked his face for a few moments before whispering, "Get ready to cum so fucking hard."

"Please…" Sesshomaru begged.

"Wrap your right leg around your daddy's waist."

Sesshomaru quickly did as he was told.

"Good boy. Now lift your other leg up."

When he did Naraku grabbed his leg from behind the knee and bent it to his chest, holding it there. That action allowed Inutaisho to penetrate deeper which caused Sesshomaru to practically scream in pleasure. He was so close…his release was so damn close. The crimson-eyed man watched him for a few moments before taking his free hand and fisting it around Sesshomaru's swollen cock. He began pumping him in time to Inutaisho's fast, hard thrusts. The boy moaned loudly and his hands searched for something to hold onto. They found Naraku's arms and grabbed them, the short nails biting into Naraku's skin. The older man didn't mind though, he just continued to stroke Sesshomaru's hard dick.

Sesshomaru writhed desperately underneath his father, with Naraku adding to his pleasure his climax was going to be intense. He bucked his hips as much as he could, trying to meet each of their movements. Finally after his father thrust into him and slammed against his sweet spot one more time, the coil in Sesshomaru's belly harshly snapped.

He cried out as his back arched and his seed spilled between him and Inutaisho. His muscles clamped down on his father's thrusting dick and a few moments later, the man was releasing himself into the boy.

After the man was able to move, he pulled out of Sesshomaru. He and Naraku eased the panting boy's legs down. The raven-haired male left and when he came back, he was holding a damp cloth. Inutaisho used it to clean himself and his son off. Sesshomaru was exhausted from both the sex and from being so upset the whole day. Both men noticed it.

"Come on," Naraku said to the youth. "Let's get you to bed."

He lifted him up and the three of them headed for the bedroom. It didn't take long after that for Sesshomaru to drift into a light content sleep.


End file.
